Extension of cooperation of the Paris group with ALGB includes participation of several ALGB protocols in acute myeloblastic leukemia, Hodgkin's disease, chronic myelocytic leukemia, metastatic melanoma and breast cancer. Phase 1 studies of the Paris group especially in acute lymphoblastic leukemia are designed to adjust the treatment to the prognostic factors of the host, namely age, number of blastic cells, and cytological subvarieties. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cl. Jacquillat, V. Izrael, M. Weil, Cl. Chastang, M. Boiron and Jean Bernard: A Study of 120 Patients with Oligo-Blastic leukemia (OBL) Proceedings of Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res., abstract 412, P. 103, vol. 16, March 1975. Jean Bernard, M. Weil, G. Flandrin, G. Sebaoun, M.T. Daniel and Cl. Jacquillat: Clinical Study of Acute Monoblastic (AMoB) Leukemia. Proceedings of Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res., abstract 803, p.201, vol. 16, March 1975.